User blog:XXsosticeXx/Chapter plot
Introduction King - Hey sorry for the delay had to deal with a little problem. Slicer - 'What was the problem King? '''King - '''Nothing really just a tiny thing that I had to do before I came back. '''King - '''While I was gone what did you guys discuss and did the training go well. '''Piercer - '''The training went well he passed with absoulte flying colors we all doubted he could have done it he suprised us. anyhow both arcane and dezadon came and "you" asked some questions about they different types of spirits that roam around and the also talked about A- '''King - '''Arzen... (Flashback of Zephyr having his back turned) '''Piercer - '''Im sorry for bringing it up we all know how you are with this topic.... '''King - '''Its fine this was gonna happen sooner or later and on top of that I don't think "you" is ready just yet. '''You - '''What do you mean I beat the masters and passed their training what else do I need '''King - ' "You" you are still much too weak more preparation, Guys im going to the under ground of the Spirit Arena im taking "You" with me. '''* Masters Look At King In Shock * Crusher - '''Under the '''Spirit Arena '''huh? The Spirit King is gonna be angry about this. '''King - '''I know but on the other hand "You" will be more prepared of what going to come later on, I need you guys to wait for me back at the castle. '''Baller - '''Will you be ok by yourself? '''King - Yea I have "You" with me i'll be fine. You - '''Wait what going on why are we going underground of the spirit arena? '''King - To meet a old friend i'll explain later, Masters head for the castle now. Piercer - 'Be safe King. '* King nods his head in agreement* (Masters Leave) *'King goes into the the middle of the Spirit Arena and put his hand down on the ground*' *Lights comes from the sides of the Spirit Arena* *A giant magic circle appears* King - ' I hope your ready for this "You" your gonna have to be my bodyguard during this mission this is going to be one your hardest tasks up to date. '''You - '''Im ready for anything that comes your way King. '*King Smiles* King - ' Good let us go then. ("You" and King teleport to under the Spirit Arena) '''You - '''What I thought we teleported, why are still back in the arena. '''King - '''Let go outside to show you what I mean. '*King and "You" walk outside* You - 'Whoa What is this? '''King - '''Welcome to the Underbelly of the Spirit Arena An Alternate Dimension opposed to our regular dimension. '''You - '''Why all of this? '''King - '''To keep one person's power in check. '''You - '''Who? '''King '- You will understand when you meet him. VS MAGNUS '''Sorry the other half is on my other computer. (AFTER THE BATTLE) Magnus - 'Hmph you have bested me for now but im not letting you get near Zephyr expect me soon you bastard. '*Magnus Teleports* You - 'Who was that guy? He's really powerful. '''King '- That was Magnus one of the protectors of Zephyr all three of them are on par with the current masters in terms of strength. '''King - '''But when they fight together they are two times more powerful then them put together '''You - You Serious? King - Do think I joke around with these things? they are really dangerous be on your best guard. You - Alright but who are the other two though? King - One of the protectors is name Folzam and other is named Ragna. You '- What happened between you and this Zephyr person? '''King '- Well it started like this... *Flashback Starts* '''King - Well that concludes our battl- *Door opens Zephyr running into the scene* *All the masters look* ??? '''- Oh no did I miss it? '''Zhao - Yes but how did you find this place? ??? '''- I followed you guys here. *Masters started wielding thier weapons at Zephyr* '''Piercer - Why are you here for? ??? '''- Whoa, whoa, whoa wait I want to join you guys. *Masters started to put down their wepons* '''Kai - Join us? please we have enough already. Piercer - Kai stop being so pompous this is the king's decision. Piercer '''- King? '''King - He can stay the more people we have the better he will be our new "Master in training" King - What is your name? Zephyr - Zephyr Longinus your highness, it will be a pleasure working with you. *Zephyr smiles with glee* Slicer '''- Welcome to the family. *Everyone groups arond Zephyr as the scene pans out* *Flashback ends* *Big Door opens* '''King - Well thats our que to leave. You - Wait but still more you need to tell me. King - I'll tell you later on right now we need to go to our objective. *You and King Walk into the open door* VS FOLZAM Folzam - Well look what the cat dragged in. Folzam - '''Why it isn't it the King and his little compainon. '''King - '''It doesn't seem you will unlock it for us are you? '''Folzam - '''Noooope Spirit king's orders like I care anyways. '''Folzam - '''Its been so boooooooring down here, no action at all just watching. '''Folzam - '''Until now... '''King - ("You" get ready I dont think hes gonna let us leave unscathed) King - Just let us thorugh Folzam we dont want to fight you. *Folzam puts up a barrier around the area* Folzam - '''Nah lets make make a deal, if you defeat me you get to leave. '''King - And let me guess if not? Folzam - '''Lets just say you will be my plaything for quite a while and your buddy too. '''King - Why? go through such lengths for a fight. Folzam - '''You really are brash arent ya King you should know me by now. '''Folzam - '''I live solely to battle, conquer, and destoy my opponents '''Folzam - '''If you think im going to let this opportunity slide then you must be reallly reallllllly stupid. '''Folzam - Anyhow enough chatter, I'M GOING TO ENJOY TURNING YOUR HEADS INTO PASTE! *Folzam runs at "You and King"* King - "You" BRACE YOURSELF! You - Got it. (AFTER THE BATTLE) Folzam - Ahahahahahah THAT WAS MARVELOUS! Folzam - I never had a battle like that in decades. King - You gonna let us leave now that was the deal wasn't it? Folzam - You think i'm done IT'S TIME FOR ROUND 2! *Folzam runs at King and You until he hears a familiar voice* *A shadow appears* Magnus '''- FOLZAM! '''Folzam - Can't you see im in the MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE!? Magnus - Drop whatever your doing and get over here! Folzam '''- (Damnit) Fine fine Im coming. '''Folzam - Tch... Well you get to see another day. King - Wait Folzam. Folzam '''- What is it? '''King - Why would they some like you to protect one the most powerful asset? Folzam - Huh? You in la la land or on planet 9? do you really think The Spirit King would protect one of most powerful assets with sissies and nice people who solemn vow is to protect? Folzam - He wanted to make sure NO ONE got to Zephyr and make sure those people who tried never lived to tell about it. You get it? HE WANTS YOU DEAD FOR STEPPING IN THIS PLACE! Folzam - You better hope he doesn't send an army after you and your little band of buddies when your done here. Folzam - Because you will have more than the darkin to deal with. King - Wait how did you know about the darkin? Folzam - They dont call me the Genocide Oracle for nothing you know. Folzam - Time to go see what the hell he wants. *Folzam Teleports* *Barrier dissapates* *Big door opens* King - Let's go... "You". *King and You walks into the big door* THE SHATTERED PALACE *Screen pans over to You and King walking out of the door* *The door closes and dissappears* *Screen Changes over to the door and the final chain breaks* *Door opens* King '''- Alright time to head into the palace and to get this over with. '''You - So I get to finally meet Zephyr? King - Yes. King - Let's go *King and "You" start walking towards the castle* You - So... How did Zephyr end up here? King '''- Sigh I knew you would say that i really dont like talking about it too much. '''You - Im sorry King King - It's fine you need to know sooner or later. King - Here what happened to Zephyr.... *Flashback starts* *Sceen starts off showing a hallway with doors* *Screen Depicts a earthquake is happening in the castle* *A giant crash is heard* Slicer - What was that? Crusher - I dont know, Slicer get King over here. King - No need im here was going on. Slicer - I dont know a massive earthquake just started and we heard a huge bang in one of the rooms. King - Hm?? Thats odd. *Earthquake starts again* Crusher - This one was more intense. Zephyr - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!!!!!! Slicer '''- ZEPHYR!!?! *Crusher looks at king* '''Crusher - '''King where is his room? '''King - Down the hallway. Slicer '- Ok lets go. *A light appears before them* *The light dims down to show a figure* '''King - '''Spirit King what brings you here? '''Spirit King '- Same thing as you. '''King - What do you mean by this? Spirit King '- Both the spirtual and the physical plains are merging, with this distotions and paradoxes are happening all over the place. '''Spirit King '- Because of one source of power. King - (Zephyr...) *King Stares down the hallway* '''King - Lets go everyone NOW! *The group run to the end of the hallway* King - Heres his room *King opens the door* *King get thrown backwards by the amount of power that came out* *Crusher Catches King* Crusher - You alright King. King - Yes thanks Crusher. Slicer - This mana is unameasurable I can't even tell how much it is. King - ZEPHYR YOU IN THERE!?!? *Power coming from the door increases* Zephyr - AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Earthquake starts again* Spirit King '''- You know you must do King '''King - I know King '- I have to do what need to be done *King tries hard to hold back his tears* '''Spirit King '- Let us go King. *Both King And The Spirit King go into Zephyr's room* '''King - Zephyr.... Zephyr - W-W-WAIT KING I CAN CONTROL IT JUST GIVE ME TIME King - I can't you dont have anymore time.... King '- I...I.....Im Sorry Zephyr. '''King '- Spirit King do it. *Spirit King raises his hand at Zephyr* '''Zephyr - I know you had to do it you dont need to apologize it had to be done. *Zephyr Smiles* *King is holding back tears* *Spirit King uses his magic to put Zephyr to sleep* Zephyr - I....am.....Sorry....That...I.I.Wasn't....Strong...enoug- *Zephyr fall asleep* Spirit King '''- You ready King? '''King - Yea.... *Both go to opposite sides of Zephyr* *King and The Sprit king seals away Zephyr's powers* *Screen changes to depict Zephyr in slumber by a single tree with a note* *Screen pans out to see a door* *The door slowly closes* *Flashback ends* You - '''... damn. '''King - Pretty dramatic ain't it..... King - Huh why am I tearing up? *King falls on his knees and put hands on head* *You kneels down to comfort King* *You looks up at the palace* You - I wonder if this whole thing was really about my training.... VS MAGNUS AND FOLZAM *Giant door lights up* *Giant door slowly opens* King - Lets go "You" *King and You walk into the giant door* *Screen fades into white* *Screen changes to depict "You" and King walking back into the throne room* You '- Wait we're back at you castle? '''King '- No this couldn't be there is something wrong here. ???? - This an alternate space of your memories buddy. *Folzam and Magnus appear by the king throne* '''Folzam - We meet again King Folzam - Magnus you got anything to say? Magnus - ... Folzam - *sigh* of course you dont, too pent up on anger it seems. Magnus - Shut up. Folzam '''- Stop acting like spolied brat for once will you. '''King - Why you guys back here? Magnus - To stop you. Folzam - Huh? to stop them I though you wanted to kill them, jeez this guy changes his mind like a childs attention span. Folzam - I dont know what goes through his head sometimes. Magnus - I SAID SHUT UP FOLZAM! Folzam - Ok ok jeez just telling the truth (Sensitive baby....) Magnus - WHAT WAS THAT? Folzam - Nothing. You - This is like a fight between siblings *Folzam and Magnus look at "You"* Folzam & Magnus '''- SHUT IT! '''You - ... Folzam - Alright enough of this. Folzam - Long story short we're here to stop you guys Magnus '''- Let's do this *Magnus and Folzam take out their weapons and slowly walk to them* SHATTERED MEMORIES '''Folzam - We lost again seriously? Magnus - The hell do you mean we buying sometime. Folzam - Oh... Right I forgot about that King - Buying time? For what. Magnus - For this. *A black figure apprear and rases his hand to "You"* King - Ra- King - YOU WATCH OUT! *King Teleports you out of harms way* TRIO FIGHT King - Ok enough this lets finish this once and for all Folzam '''- FINAAALY! my type tune. '''Magnus - I feel like there is many of them around. Folzam - I feel it too, yo Ragna tell us how many we are facing here. Ragna - There about (number of slicer) with swords, (number of piercers) with bows, (number of crushers) with a hammer and ?? with a ball??? Folzam - A Ball? who the hell uses a ball for a weapon? Magnus - Doesn't matter what weapons they use we're together now. Folzam - 'As much as I hate groups we're more powerful as a team. '''Ragna '- Yes we more problable to win. '''Folzam - Enough with the problabilities let's do this. Ragna - Teleporting us to a battle area. King - Get ready "You". You - Always ready King. *Screen changes to depict everyone back at the Spirit arena* You - Back at the Spirit Arena again? Folzam - You can stop looking at the view as we finish this once and over all. *Trio walks towards King and "You"* Ragna & Folzam & Magnus '''- GET READY!!! (AFTER THE BATTLE) *Screen decipts the trio lying face first on the ground* '''You - God that was tough. King - Yeah at least its over. *Ragna stands up* You - Oh crap. King - "You" its fine he can't fight in that state that he's in. Ragna - S..S....So tell me why go this far. Ragna - What is your drive for someone that has forgotten a person so long ago. King - Its haven't forgotten its more like I dont want to forget King '''- Each year that I haven't come back the feeling of regret grows deeper '''King - And it pains me everytime. King - I want to see how far hes has come. King - So I finally set him free from here and to give a proper apology to him. King '- I didn't want bring him down h- '''Ragna '- I know I just wanted to here from you, that you didn't just come down here to use him. '''Ragna - You done well to get to this point and as for that I give you the rite of passage. *Ragna taps his staff on the ground and portal apprears behind him* *Ragna sits down* Ragna - Go on King and "You" he is waiting for you. King - Thank you. *King and "You" Walk into the portal* VS ZEPHYR *King and "You" walk out of the portal and see a glowing tree* King '''- We're here. '''You - Where exactly? King - In the middle of the palace You - This look like a different place altogether King - Let keep going. *King and "You" walk closer to the tree* ???? - Your not getting any father than that. ???? - I dont want to hurt my percious sleeping place now would I? ???? '''- Dont you remember me? '''King - Yes I do Zephyr... You - (Thats Zephyr he doesn't look too scary.) Zephyr - Hey King its been a while how have you been. Zephyr - Its been so long since I had companions here. King - You know why I'm here. Zephyr - I know you and your companion is here to train even though im dealing with many them. Zephyr '''- It good thing that you came, I finally have someone else to spar with for all these years. '''You - King you barely said nothing to him, aren't you going to say anything? *King continues looking at Zephyr* You - I see. King - Let get this started shall we. Zephyr - Its a bit dark in here dont you say? *Zephyr bring his arm to the opposite side of himself and swings* *The whole area lights up in a flash* You - (Whoa so much power.) Zephyr - Let me introduce myself again. Zephyr - My name is Zephyr Loginus I am the arzen master for the King. Zephyr - Be prepared I'm not holding back. *Slowly brings his arms up* Zephyr - Now Zephyr '''- Let's see '''Zephyr - How Strong Zephyr - YOU GUYS ARE!!! *Zephyr Brings his arms down fast causing mana to envolpe him and blast out violently* King - This is the last trial make sure you make this your best one. You '''- Heh, You dont need to tell me twice. (AFTER THE BATTLE) '''Zephyr – Heh, not bad. Zephyr – Seem to me you are worry for your buddy for nothing King. Zephyr – So... is that it. King – No how about we talk over tea? Zephyr – Hmm that sound pleasant let’s head over to the tree. *Everyone starts walking towards the tree* You – Well after that battle I feel a little bit stronger Zephyr – I’m good you got something out of it I’m not really to much of a mentor myself. King – The masters can show you the ropes once you come back. Zephyr – *chuckles* well then will see how everyone is wont we. You – Don’t worry about that Zephyr they grew very strong. You – King can tell more about them better then I could. Zephyr – It good to know that they are still doing well. Zephyr '''– We have arrived. *Everyone arrives at the tree* *Zephyr summons and table with 3 chairs* *Everyone sits down* '''Zephyr – How it been up on top? King – It’s been fine except now we’re having a war with the Darkin. *flashback of chapter 5 showing the Darkin starts* King – Ever since then I’ve been training “You” over here to prepare for the next upcoming battles. Zephyr – And that where I came along. King – Well not exactly the original reason why I came down here in the first place was to see if you ready for the world. King – And by the look of it you have control your mana. Zephyr – Trying to control to the mana took some time. Zephyr – But after that I started practicing and practicing. Zephyr – Usaully saying I got better at it. Zephyr – To point where I can limit my own powers. Zephyr – So yea, it was good being down here. King – That's good im glad that you have done well to get to this point. King – Anyhow we’re out of time. King – Its about time to get out of here don’t you say. Zephyr – On that note I wonder how the world changed up there. King – It pretty good beside the point that we are war. Zephyr – Heh, can’t wait to see it. You – So back to the castle? King – Yea… *Everyone looks at the tree* King – Let’s go everyone. *Screen pans upwards* Category:Blog posts